


Appreciation.

by DemonWalker



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWalker/pseuds/DemonWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kieren always has one thing he likes most about people. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theonenamedafterahat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonenamedafterahat/gifts).



> One last fic of the day! Hope you guys like it!

Kieren always has one thing he likes most about people.

He adored the way Rick laughed. It brightened his face, his whole demeanor, really. He looked gorgeous, and approachable, younger and carefree, when he smiled, when he laughed. His cheeks would dimple, and his eyes would genuinely light up, his lips would stretch wide and his teeth would be on show. The sound of his laugh was not perfect, but so utterly Rick. It was nice to be able to make Rick smile. Not much made Rick laugh, but Kieren managed it. That’s what he loved most about Rick; his laugh.  

He adored Amy’s affinity for making up words and nicknames for people. She showed her love every time she used one. Her whole presence could light up a room. You don’t know true appreciation and adoration from someone until Amy Dyer has named you ‘Dumb-Dumb’, or ‘Moregeous’, ‘BDFF’ or ‘My ‘Mon’. It’s a wonderful feeling, someone so amazing and kind genuinely caring about you. She spread love like she spread happiness. He loved that about Amy; she showed she cared in odd ways, but ways you definitely understood. She called you hers, in her own way.

There’s more about Simon that he likes, or rather, appreciates, more than he expected, little things he does, like how he taps his fingers when he’s nervous, scared, panicked. It’s a tell, and Kieren appreciates it. He moves his fingers in different variations depending on the emotion, and with a faster rhythm the more agitated he is. Kieren can try to calm him as soon as he sees his fingers begin to tap a non-existent rhythm.

He laughs at himself. Not in a derogatory way, he wouldn’t appreciate it if it were, but sometimes, he huffs at certain things he says as if he doesn’t believe he’s saying them, and it’s such a _human_ thing to do, not at all like when he was being Mr Twelfth Disciple; it is such a sweet thing to do, to watch him do.

There's still one thing he adores most about Simon, and it's the weirdest thing to adore about someone, he supposes, only because he’s never thought himself a very shallow person, he can appreciate good looks and the like, but he’s never really been shallow. But, then, there’s Simon. And, he supposes it's not really that shallow, not at all, actually. But...He likes his build. He likes that he's only slightly taller than Kieren. He likes that Simon generally is hunched, especially when he walks, more so than when he’s stood, which makes the difference even less noticeable. He likes that Simon has muscle, a toned back, defined arms, but is still skinny. He expected him to be smaller, being an addict in his…previous life, but, he doesn’t question it. Simon looks healthy, for a dead guy. He likes that Simon's bigger than him, but only barely, not by much. 

The main reason he likes this, all of this? Simon can wear his clothes. 

He knows it probably sounds really stupid, but the first time Simon blindly tugged on one of Kieren’s jumpers rather than one of his own and ended up sat at the Walker’s breakfast table in it while Jem stuffed cereal in her mouth to stop from making a comment, and his dad side-eyed them the entire way through his mum discussing Christmas activities, he felt so elated. He should’ve been glaring at his dad and kicking his sister under the table, but instead he just spent the entire time glancing at Simon, smiling gently every time he did because _Simon was wearing his jumper_.  
  
When he commented on it after Breakfast, as they were walking back to the bungalow together, Simon looked so utterly adorable, Kieren stopped him in the middle of the road to kiss him before grinning again.

‘I like it. Wear ‘em whenever you want to.’

Simon wears his jumpers all the time, now. Kieren actually thinks he’s stolen a few of them, he seems to be missing some. He doesn’t mind in the slightest.


End file.
